VGHS till the end
by spkieeb2
Summary: The sequal to VGHS from the beginning can't say much without giving it away but read to find out what happened after the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N sorry for the wait but let's begin VGHS till the end.

Chapter 1: returning

Brian and Trixie were in the limo which had picked them up from the airport. They were heading back to VGHS after the long year of being gone, their underground training was going well and they were getting very good as a team, but the coach Danny 'Atlas' James had decided to let them to return to their high schools for the final year before they went to playoffs.

Their was another reason as for why they were heading back to VGHS but that wasn't on Brian's mind right now.

He was a nervous creak for the whole journey, his leg was twitching up and down which made his whole body vibrate and he couldn't keep his hands still either. It was really starting to get on Trixie's nerves.

"Brian would you calm down, you and I both know she won't be there and I thought you were over her, come on man it's been a year."

Brian stopped and let his head fall to the floor. She was right. It had been a year, it had been a year since Jenny had said he was nothing more than dead weight. A stepping stone to the top. It hurt Brian, it still hurt. He had gotten better, all the training and talking to Ted and Ki, made him stop thinking about her. But it was time like these when he wasn't doing anything, it times like these that his mind began to wonder. "Your right, Trix's but...I don't know."

"Do you still love her?"

Brian had to stop, it was true he still loved her, he hated it but he did, he knew in his heart that he did. So his response was short and simple. "Yeah."

Trixie replied with a simple 'oh' before returning to silence. Brian stopped moving and kept his head down, letting his mind wonder once again.

/Calhoun's office./

"Brian D. What brings who back here i wonder" Calhoun asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Coach should've sent word ahead. So cut the normal crap. I thought you would be happy." Trixie responded not carrying Calhoun was more interested in Brian.

Calhoun moved his head to look at her. "Yeees right. So you maggots want to come back into our school, just like that...Huh?"

Brian replied this time but he wore a smirk on his face. "Oh no Sir, we know you like a show and well, were looking for a new player, coach sent everyone back to their school in order to find a replacement for the one that decided to quit on us."

Calhoun was becoming interested, "What are you suggesting?"

"A game." Trixie said quickly and simply.

"A Game?" Calhoun responded some what surprised.

"Yes, I trust you want to see how good two of your runaway students have become and were looking for someone able to match us. So we want a game against every FPS player you have with a score that won't get them expelled if they lose." Brian explained.

"I like it, I'll set it up, welcome back to VGHS I guess. You can have your old rooms back, Jenny left so Trixie you're on your own and Brian you're back in with Ted. Now get out!" The pair did as they were told and headed to their rooms.

/Jenny, Paris./

Jenny matrix. She had screwed up everything. The boy she loved, she stabbed him in the back and now here she was in the paris panthers. The place she had wanted to be the whole time and it was crap. She was offered a space on the team as a sniper specialist, it was a chance to be great, a chance to possibly find Brian and make things right. She knew he probably moved on and it broke her heart to think about it but it didn't matter now because her she was. At the paris panther, a glorified bench warmer.

During games, she sat at on the bench. During training, she sat on the bench. 'Your shadowing' she was told, 'learning by watching'. It was all bullshit. She hated every second of it. When she told her mother she responded with deal with it. It made her hate her mother even more. But today was the final straw.

She sat with the coach. He was listing reasons why she couldn't play and why she was getting her pay cut...again. It was starting to annoy her. "Just send me back to VGHS" She said to herself.

Or so she thought. "Matrix! How dare you."

Jenny's eyes widened. " Coach I'm sorry, Really…"

"Matrix save it. The team well they hate you, I gave you the offer for the team spot because you're your mother daughter and it gave us publicity now your usefulness has ended. So yeah I'm cutting you pay to nothing and sending back to VGHS. I bet you're looking forward to talking to your mother now huh. Now get packing your plane leaves in 6 hours."

"Yes coach…. You know what fuck you seeing around you arsehole! " She said as she left to go back to VGHS.

/Brian./

Brian had said goodbye to Trixie, he would see her at the Grand theft auto torium, for the big game tomorrow. But now he was returning his room for a long overdue reunion. He opened his room and saw Ted with his back to him, he had his earphones in and was playing so game on his laptop. He checked his phone, clearly he was waiting for the phone call he was due from Brian. Completely unaware of the surprise behind him.

Brian decided to play a game with Ted. He got out his phone and put it on silent. He then ted. 'Hey buddy. I haven't got time to call you today coach is being really hard on practise today.'

Ted jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the text. "Oh man." he said sounding defeated before texting back. 'OK man, that sucks how about tomorrow. Yeah.'

Brian text back straight away. 'I got a better Idea….Turn around.'

Ted read the message and moved his head back in confusion, but he did it anyway. Pulling out his headphones as he did so. As soon as his eyes were set on Brian they widened. "Brian!"

"Hey Ted…" Before Brian knew it head had embraced him in a tight bear hug. "A little tight there bud."

"Oh sorry… But what are you doing here. I mean training, practise. The team."

Brian smiled. "Relax I'm here for a reason and i'm going to be here for a while. Until graduation in fact."

"That great, Best friends forever. Yes"

"Yeah man Best friends for ever. Now come on help me unpack."

The pair started to unpack Brian things when Ted remembered something. "Hey Brian you know how you left, after you found Jenny calling you deadweight to her mother."

Brian stopped. He really didn't to talk about that, "Come on man, can we not do this please."

Ted shook his head. "I think you need to hear this though. Jenny came looking for you about a week after you left. She missed you and wanted to talk to you see what was wrong. She terrified that she angered you somehow. When I told her you left and the reason why. She was heartbroken… I…. I think she only said what she did to silence her mother."

Ted words hit Brian like a sack of bricks, he fell into the sofa and put his hands on his head. Tears began to run down his face. "Fuck. what did I do."

Ted put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "The right thing, if you waited around for Jenny you would be where you are now. Just if you ever seen Jenny again don't hate her, she made a mistake and paid dearly for it. OK"

"Alright. Thanks man...I think." Was all Brian said before getting up. "Now lets finish up here and play some game yeah just like old times.

"Hell yeah."

/The next day./

Brian and Trixie stood back stage the looked at has 32 players that had been gathered. They both knew this wasn't going to be easy. But they still had to win. Teamwork was key just like Atlas had said.

Ace took the stage, "Ok Scrubs, we got a special class today. Two of our students have changed you to a game and it is your job to beat them. No 32 should be quick and simple. But you haven't seen them play like I have and now they are even better. So let's bring them out…. First we have a girl that loves to play dirty. Close quarters is her best friend and let just say it's best to stay away from her shotgun."

After Ace finished her intro Trixie walked onto the stage and made the VGHS students begin talking amongst themselves. But then Ace continued. "Oh you think your scared now, but this guy took on the whole JV time once, he killed the Law. He is so unpredictable it painful. It the one and only Brian D.

Brian stepped out and everyone was in shock, some were scared, others were surprised and all were nervous. Brian and Trixie sat down and put on their head sets. The 32 players did the same. Then Ace told them the rules. "Alright. Let's get this Team death match started. No respawns, if you die you're done. First team to wipe out the other wins. OK let's do it.

The game clock counted down from ten and very focused in,

/In game./

"OK Trixie, let's be careful, take them one at a time, stick to cover and let them take the risks. They are looking for the easy win." Brian said as check out his Assault rifle.

"So… an easy win then." Trixie said with a smirk and she reloaded the shotgun.

"Right." Brian said as he looked to the barrier between them and the playing field. A few seconds later it dropped and Brian and Trixie were on the move.

Almost instantly Brian was shot at so he dove to cover. A player aimed up but took to long as Brian reacted and got a head with a short burst of his gun. 1. Trixie had a similar moment. But the player was closer and with her shotgun she got him in the gut. 2. The pair moved on and entered builing. The checked every room. Brian found a lost team of 5. He sprayed his gun and killed them all. 3,4,5,6,7. Trixie had a run in with another but it ended quickly. 8. 2 more players charged thought the building. A knife to head kill them though. 9,10.

The pair exited the building and ended for more open area with very little cover. "Great…." Brian aloud with a mixture of fear and enjoyment. They didn't have time to look around as 10 player. The pair looked at each other and charged. Brian slung his assault rifle onto his back and pulled a tomahawk from his hip, Trixie kept her shotgun and after they got close, which was rather easy seeing as the player were inaccurate and undisciplined with their weapons. Brian got to his target and sent his tomahawk and to their neck digging deep and killing them. He then did it with the other 4 each hit a different point but still killing them with speed and efficiency. He looked over to Trixie who had killed 3 of her targets. She killed the fourth a but the fifth tried to sneak up on her but Brian threw his tomahawk at them, it hit the head and killed the target. Brian moved to pick up his blade and put it back on his hip.

"That's 20. Did you have fun showing off Viking." Trixie said with humour.

"Of course I did trick shot, did you." Brian replied.

"I sure did. Now do we stand our ground or go hunting."

"Let's stay. We can cover ourselves here make a killing zone." Brian said as he looked around. They now were in a coned room. It had 2 entrances but their was cover close to the wall meaning they could hide. "I take one side you take the other. When they come I'll give them a distraction and you take them from behind, understood."

"Sure cap. Let's do it." Trixie said before running off to one side and getting behind the low wall.

Brian did the same and they waited, the players for some reason unknown to them decided to come through in 2 making easy picking in a matter of moments 6 waves of 2 came through and were kill within seconds. But that it 12 more players killed. Game over.

/IRL./

Brian and Trixie took off their headsets to see the other 32 players clapping. "If that the skill of 2 of the new team I'll be rooting for you." One of the 32 said. Plenty of them agreed with yeah's and woo's Trixie and Brian smiled.

"You were all very good too. You need some work and with a bit of effort you can be just as good. If not better. Yell I learn from Ace back in the day. I mean I back to being in his class but still." Brian said with a smirk.

"That right scrub your back to my play field." Ace said as with a smirk off his own. "Alright class dismissed."

Every smiled and moved to their social groups. Brian decided to return to his room as did Trixie and they said their goodbye to one another and headed back to their rooms.

/Jenny./

The last 2 days had been none stop. It seemed the panthers wanted her gone as soon as possible. So they chucked her on a plain and then straight into a cab and finally she was back. Back to place where she screwed it all up.

Jenny walked a little heading to the front door to go to Calhoun's office. As she made her way through the courtyard she bumped into someone. She looked her left to see who it was and then she saw him, hand on his head rubbing it. He then met her eyes.

"Jenny?"

"Brian.?"

A/N and that was it for the first chapter. Was it good was it bad. Let me know and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I've already wrote this but google docs deleted it :( so here we go...again.

Chapter 2: A lots changed.

The air was silent. They pair stood facing one another, none wanted to be the first to break the silence that covered them. But there were things that need to be said and things that need to be sorted.

They both knew this and Jenny wanted to fix things as fast as possible. She had no idea how much had changed since they last interacted with one another. However as soon as she laid eyes on him all the feeling she had a year ago returned tenfold.

"Brian I…" Jenny's voice did little to hide her feelings. It sounds hurt and broke, like a piece of her was missing.

Brian clenched his fist tightly. Letting his nails dig into his hand cause a pinch of pain forcing his mind to focus on something other than what was in front of him. He loved her and deep down he still did, but what happened in the past still happened. Mistake or not. Act or not. It didn't matter. He wanted someone he could trust to stand by him. Protect him just like he would for them.

But seeing Jenny again also affect Brain emotionally. He wanted to hold her, forgive her and return to how things were. So now he had a choice. Should he listen to his head or follow his heart.

"Jenny I….I know what you said was just an act to get your mother off your back but that wasn't the only reason why I left. I left because I couldn't be with you knowing you would choose the game over me. I loved you more than anything else. I would give up everything to stay by you if it was possible. But I know you wouldn't do the same. I'm sorry Jenny but don't do this please."

Jenny saw in Brian's face that it was killing him inside to say this to her but it hurt her more. It struck home, every he had said was true and more she thought about it the more she saw her mother in herself. She drove everything away for her goals and just like her father Brian could give up his future for her. She saw things needed need to change she Wasn't going to end up like her mother.

"I'm sorry Brian. I know I was wrong to do what I did was wrong but I can change just please give me a chance...could we possibly start again. Please…."

Brian saw the hope in Jenny's eyes. He saw the want and desire. But it had been a year and a lot had happened in that time. He couldn't just forget it. So he shock his head. 'I'm sorry Jenny but I can't….I'll see you round school ok."

He then walked away not letting her say another word. This was already hard enough.

Jenny just stood her heart broken...again. her eyes began to water but she rubbed them dry. If there was one thing she wasn't it wasn't a quitter she wasn't going to give up yet. She saw in his eyes that he still loved. But she saw there was something holding him back.

Pushing it out her mind for now she headed to the temporary dorms. It was late and there was no way she was going to be able to enroll now. It was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

/The next day./

Jenny hoarded her things down the hall. She had gotten her hold room back which made things easier for her. She reached the door and placed her 2 duffle bags next to it. Before reaching into her hoodie pocket for the key. Unlocking the door she picked up her stuff and headed inside. It was then she saw her. Laying half naked in very lacy underwear which hid almost nothing. She had headphones and was bobbing her head to the music. But as Jenny opened the door and breeze followed her inside which cause Trixie's eyes to widened as they opened. Turning her head to Jenny her eyes softened but we're still full of anger.

Her voice was dangerous and venomous. "GET OUT NOW.!"

Jenny gave ok before walking backwards closing the door as she did so. A few moments later Trixie opened the door. Standing there in a tank top and joggers. She looked Angry. "What are you doing here. Should you be off play pros."

Jenny shock her head 'no'. "They made me a bench warmer when I spoke out about it they sent me back."

"Sucks to be you then doesn't it." Trixie said without sympathy.

"You don't know the half of it." Jenny said sadly think about Brian reaction last night.

"actually I think I do." Trixie said shaking her phone in her hand. "Brian told me about your conversation."

"great." Jenny said sarcastically.

"Hey a lot changed and I want to help you. Brian not been good recently. A lot happened and a lot changed. But the one things that hasn't is Brian love for you. He just thinking with his head. He doesn't want his heart broken again. Now come on get in here. I'll help you unpack."

Jenny nodded before bending down to pick up her bags it was then she saw get silver ring on her left hand. "what's that." She asked already knowing answer.

"like I said a lots changed."

/Brian./

Brian sat on his bed. It was current 10 in the morning, he had to spend time with Ted and reunite with Ki at 12, but right now he was alone. Ted had stayed in Ki's room for the night which had annoyingly give Brian some images in his mind he really didn't want.

However the space did give him a chance of peace and time to think. Had never planned on Jenny being here. It had brought some memories best left forgotten.

He wanted to move on. Find someone he could stand by and trust. Jenny failed to do that and she failed to trust him. Brian heart began to ache when he thought about her.

Brian decided to distract himself by playing something. He decided not to play FOF but loaded up a hack and slash RPG known as lightsider.

An hour a half later Brian save and end the game then got a change of clothes before heading to the quad to meet Ki and Ted.

/The quad./

Brian sat near the fountain. He looked through his phone reading up on the other teams. Watch highs, making sure he could make counters first his team and make them the best they could be.

Suddenly Brian heard a squeal which sounded like his name. He looked up from his phone to see Ki running to him. Brian used his reaction time to out his phone safely in his pocket and catch Ki in her oncoming embrace. The pair hugged for a few moments before parting. "You two have fun last night or something."

"I don't what you talking about Brian." Ki said defensively.

"Sure….so where we heading?"

"I thought we would head to 'Evan's'. You should see what he's done with place. It even better than when you owned it." Ted said with a smirk.

"I bet it is. Plus he already ran it is just put it in his name."

"so...should we go?" Ki asked rhetorically.

"lead the way." Brian replied letting Ted and Ki lead the way.

/Evan's./

After a couple of hours the trio sat at the milkshake bar Evan had already given them free drinks for life as a token of gratitude.

"So buddy are there any dirty details we should know. Anyone we should meet." Ted asked with a wide smile.

"The team are some of my best friend. They're like family. Just like you guys. But if we're talking relationship well there was this one girl. We broke up about a month ago. Long story short she found a better opportunity."

Brian placed his head on his hands forcing himself to stop thinking about her.

"What was her name. If you don't mind me asking." Ki asked as she put her hand on his to comfort him.

"Jade. The sniper for the German hounds."

A/N and was that. I'm going to try to upload these chapters every 2 days. One chapter of VGHS rewrite and then the next day will be one of these.

Review to let me know what you thought. Follow and favourite if you liked it and…

I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Repairing.

Jenny and trixie sat together in their shared bedroom. It had been a week since Jenny had found out that Trixie was engaged to one of the other kings but it also brought a question to her. Something which nagged at her gnawed at her. She looked from her gaming station to Trixie who was reading a strategy book she had never seen before.

"Hey Trixie. Can I ask you something."

"Sure depends on the question if you'll get an answer though."

Jenny stopped, her breath hitched but after taking a deep breath did she ask her question. " It's about Brian. Did he….Did he meet anyone."

Trixie then stopped her reading and sighed deeply. "I thought you would asked that sooner or later. Ok...Where do I start."

"The beginning." Jenny pointed out.

"OK well it all started when we got to london. There we meet there other 3 on our team. Brian was pissed about what happened between the two of you. So in the beginning Brian was a scaring angry bastard that no one wanted anything to do with. That lasted for about a month until Brian came out and explain himself. They all understood and the the only other girl besides me came to comfort him. They spend hours together talking. Then weeks later I caught them….Kiss." Trixie finished awkwardly.

Jenny looked to the floor. "So he did meet someone...Are they still a thing?"

Trixie looked at her with saddened eyes. "No… But they were the perfect couple. They never argued and for Brian it was everything he wanted. Brian has always been lonely. His dad died when he was 3 and his mother was an addict to gaming and energy drinks so he was pretty much alone. He had to take care of himself. I was more of a friend for him. I wasn't always there for him when he need me and then I did something bad and it ended what little we had. Then he meet you and in the short time you were together was so much more than what i gave Brian. He loved you, you had become his everything. Then he heard your conversation with your mom and it broke him. Then Jade came along."

"Jade?"

"The girl who was kiss Brian, keep up. Anyway. She gave Brian everything he asked for. He had become selfish. He changed, he and Jade were great because Jade became what Brian wanted and they loved each other for. But about a month ago Brian realized what he was doing and he apologized to jade. She was shocked and very confused. But then a week later the Brian broke up with Jade and she went to the german hounds. Brian looked the same as he did a year ago, but then we found out we were coming here and Brian remember you. He remembered the times you had together how perfect you were just because you were you."

Jenny was surprised. Brian had changed… a lot, he had ended his perfect relationship because the girl he was with changed to become what he wanted. It was just weird. "How does that work. I mean let's forget the fact you said Brian might still have a thing for me, for just one seconded. How can any guy end something with a girl because she gave him everything he wanted."

"Because that's not what he wanted. He wants to be a partner, someone who can tell him when he's wrong, and praise him when he good. He didn't want someone to be his to mold. It was natural to him." Trixie said with a in a matter of fact tone.

"OK...Still doesn't make sense but then how, if he was with this perfect girl, does he have feeling for me. I mean I loved the game far more than him. In the whole time we were together the game was first and he was second best. Then when I come back and we meet again he blows me over tell me to leave him alone and refused to explain why. Even after I said sorry." Jenny said getting angry and sad at the same time.

"It's not as simple as who much you loved the game over him. You're right he did know that and when the opportunity came to start up our team he wanted you to be in my place. You were meant to leave to london to go with him. He was going to give you your dream. I asked him on the Jet as she made our way to london why I was there and you weren't. He said it was because you needed to learn the lesson he had learned many times already."

"And what lesson was that." Jenny said angrily.

"That loneliness sucks."

"Damn right it does. Well he won I learn my lesson...and hell… I a bit of a asshole for it but he was right. I even want him back because of it." Jenny said slightly annoyed.

"It's going to be a long road before you're back together even if you both want it. But I can help." Trixie said with a smirk.

"How?"

"We came here looking for a new Sniper, Jade was the one that filled that role but after her departure we were sent to find a replacement, I think you'll be perfect, It's a triple kill. We get a new king, and you and Brian can find lasting happiness.

"Ok I'm in, so again How do we do it."

"We get you and Brian to be team mates. Just be ready to have Brian as the Captain this time round." Trixie said her smirk widening.

"Ok gooood."

/One month later./

Jenny walked down the hall heading the the FPS training room. Over the last month Brian and Jenny had been slowly talking again. It might of been a simple hi as they walked by each other or a commitment as they did some sick skill in class, but there was never a long last conversation. But now here she was.

Trixie had sent her a text to get the training room as soon as possible. Once there she saw Trixie waiting outside bumping her fists together nervously. She saw Jenny and waved her over. "Ok I spoke to Brian and he's ready to have a real conversation with you. I might of bribed him into it. But he reading and waiting right through this door. Are you ready?"

Jenny nodded so Trixie stepped aside. Jenny slowly walked through the door and looked around the door, there sat at one of the gaming consoles was Brian. Deep in a game, Jenny saw it was near the end so she snuck up behind him to watch the ending.

She watched as Brian ran round the map killing players with his tomahawk. Refusing to use his main weapon. The counter came to the last 10 seconds so Brain threw his tomahawk. It founds it mark in the back of someone's head giving Brian the final kill.

"Damn Brian that's some major skill." Jenny said happily.

Brian didn't finch. He took of his head set and stood up. The pair ended up dangerously close to one another and it took a couple of seconds before either of them backed way awkwardly. "OK Jenny let's cut the crap, what did you want to talk about."

"Us" Jenny replied simply.

"There is no us Jenny. There hasn't been for over a year. I'm just dead weight remember."

"That not true and you know it. I know ted told you how I was when you left, and I know you were when you heard my conversation. We both know we wish it never happened. But we also know we can't simply start from where we left off." Jenny stated nervously.

"OK Jenny fine. I guessing you want to be on my team seeing as you want to start somewhere. And seeing as teammates is the best you're going to get it a pretty big risk. So i'll give you a chance...Give me 5 reasons why should put you on my team." Brian said if a smirk.

"1, I was your kick ass Captain who lead you to many victories. 2 we work insanely well together, 3 I can snipe a whole team from one good vantage point, 4 there's something i want to prove to people and 5...I want to fix that which i broke." Jenny finished sadly.

"Alright matrix you're on the team. Be here 6am sharp and bring your game face...and Trixie you can stop eavesdropping now."

"Damn it Brian." Trixie shouted through the door before running away. Jenny and Brian smiled at eachother memories of old once again coming back.

"So I'll see you at practise… Captain." Jenny said awkwardly.

"See you around matrix." Brian replied.

A/N and that was that. Very talky and if I honest filler chapter there and I'm sorry for it.

But let me know what you thought in the reviews and I will see you in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: gone.

It had been a long 2 months, 2 months since Jenny joined the GB Kings. She was welcomed with open arms by her other teammates. They helped ease her into the team and showed her what they could do and how she could support them and how they could support her. The team was becoming like a well oiled machine. With Brian leadership the team could make moves others would miss.

But this week something seemed off. Brian wasn't playing or responding any different but his body language was very different. When Jenny spoke to him he would ball his hands or his leg would twitch if he was sat down. The when she saw him alone he was looking as if he was going to break down. She was worried.

So after practise she had decided to talk to Brian to see what was up. However her plans changed when Brian spoke after their last game. "Alright good work guys. I know we all have half term soon and a lot of you want to spend time with your family. So I spoke to atlas and he's given us a week off. So enjoy it. I'll speak to you in a week...have fun."

Everyone was happy at first but they all heard Brian voice. Speaking about family made him sound weak and broken again. They all tried ask if he was OK but he had already left. Trixie told them this and Jenny jumped out of her seat to chase after him.

She ran through the halls surprised he ditched her so easily. She decided to go to his room to see if Ted was in and if he could explain. When she got there she found no one was in. She growled and started to panic. It was then Trixie text her. 'Jenny I just ran into Ki and I know what up with Brian get back to our room now I'm packing your things now.'

Jenny was scared now but pushed it out of her mind as she raced to her room.

/Brian, a week earlier./

Practise was over and if he was honest with Jenny in the team this were going well. The team were working well and everything was going to plan.

Right now Brian was heading to Calhoun office. He had received word that he need to talk to Brian as soon as possible.

Once Brian made it the office he was welcomed in. Calhoun seemed calmer and kinder than he normally was which made Brian wonder what was going on.

"you want to talk to me Calhoun."

"Yes...Brian I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's about your mother…." the rest of Calhoun drained out of Brian hearing. He didn't want to hear it but he new what was happening.

"... Danny has given you and your team a week off starting next week. But I suggest you take as much time as you need. I'll inform Danny and he'll take over training if need be."

Brian nodded walking out the door and heading to his room. Once there he collapsed onto his bed. Tears began to fall down his face.

After half an hour Brian gained control of himself. Ted entered shortly after and when he looked at Brian he knew something was up. "Hey B-man you ok."

"not really man… my mom had an heart heart from all caffeine she poured into her system. There was no one there to catch it….she's" Brian didn't finish as the flood gates opened once again. Ted was by this side in seconds. Embracing him, comforting. After Brian had calmed he text Ki and the three of them spend the night beta testing games for Ki.

A week later Brian gave his team the break and left to head home not taking anything with him. He asked Ted and Ki to stay behind so he have some time to process it. They agreed but said they would be round in 2 days to check on him which he was grateful for.

When he arrived home he saw the state it was in. Cans of Napalm were spread across the floor in mountains. There were pools of vomit over the couch. They place looked like hell. So Brian tried to make it look live able. It had taken hours but seeing as he finished practice at 8 and he got home at 12 he was down at about 6. There still a lot to clean but he had sorted most of it. The couch still stunk the place out but there was nothing he could about it right now.

As Brian started to relax in the kitchen he heard the doorbell go. He headed to see if who had come and to his surprise Jenny stood at his door alone.

"hey Brian I heard about your mom. I wanted to come and see if you were ok." Jenny sounded saddened Brian face broke her heart. Brian didn't say anything he just step aside, letting her in.

He then lead her past the vile smelling living room and into the kitchen. "why are you here Jenny?"

"I thought I told you." Jenny replied.

"no you told me what Trixie told you to say. Told you to comfort me like a friend. I've ready had that. Ted and Ki have already done don't need more of it." Brian told her falling to hide what he had been holding in since he came face to face with Jenny again.

"What do you need then Brian a girl who can be what you want a moment's notice. You had that and you hated it. I can only be me."

"and can you do for me." Brian said back coldly. The fact she spoke about jade angered him.

"I don't know yet. But what I do know is love you even if you hate me. I know what I said was wrong and stupid and it drove you away. But hearing that your mom died and you had come here alone broke my heart all over again. So yes Brian I can't help like a friend because that's not good enough for me."

Brian was stunned and he lost control. He captured Jenny lips with his own. She almost immediately kissed him back. The kiss was deep and passionate. Neither wanted to end it but they had no choice as after a couple of minutes they and to break for air. "You should of kissed me back."

Brian's statement shocked Jenny. "Wh...why?"

"Because i don't think I can let you go again." Brian said before looking weak again. "i don't want you to leave me. If you want us to work then you have to be by my side. That's all I ask… I really don't want to be alone anymore."

Jenny acted quickly. She pulled Brian into a tight embrace pulling his lips to hers. Once their kiss broke once again she laid her forehead against his, looking deeply his eyes. "I'll never leave you again. When you left I felt so lost. I can be without you either. I swear I'll never let you down. But don't think I'm going to a push over. If you're wrong I'll damn right tell you. Got it."

Brian pulled away and gave a fake salute."yes Ma'am."

Brian then threw a cloth to Jenny. She caught it and looked from it to Brian. "Um what's this for."

Brian looked at her as he tied a cloth round his mouth and nose. "to help with the smell."

Jenny was still confused but then she remembered the smell she walked in. "oh god."

/the next morning.

Brian awoke with a start. He felt his phone vibrate from beside him. He tried to reach his pocket but a weight and a mess of Blonde blocked his movements and sight. Be as careful as he could Brian pulled away from jenny and climbed off the single bed which they had somehow shared the night before. Once Brian was home free he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

He the reached from his discarded T-shirt and pulled over his head as he answered phone. "what do you want jade."

"hey Brian miss me."

"Not really." Brian replied plainly "What do you want Jade."

"straight to business like alway Brian. OK fine to be honest things here at the hounds not really working out."

"not working out with the hounds or with Mr love a boy." Brian shoot back quickly.

"does it matter." jade replied coldly trying to avoid the question. "look all I want is for us to be like we were. Before all of this. I missed you Brian."

"You guys always say that. I never works."

"us guys. What are you talking about….anyway I want back on the team and I'll do anything to do get it. You should know that anyway." Jade tried sounding seductive but failed miserably.

"look jade I really don't anything to do with you the whole not talking to you should of given that away. Just don't talk to me and for your sake I hope everything works out. For you." Brian then hung up and blocked her number. He found himself in the kitchen sat on the table. He fiddled with his phone for a bit before he heard Jenny walk down the stairs. He smile softly at her before speak quietly. "hey you"

Jenny closed the distance between them. She the pecked his lips softly. "Are you ok."

Brian smirk at how Jenny saw right through him. He leaned back on the table he was sat in. He then took a deep breath before leaning forward again and tapping the phone in his hand. "Jade called. She wanted back on the team and for us to be a thing again. I turn her down and blocked her number."

Jenny was once again confused with Brian relationship with this jade girl. "What happened with her. I mean from what I heard you two were perfect together."

Brian eyes darkened as she spoke. "we were never perfect. In fact we were the complete opposite. At first it was OK I guess. She was all over me desperately trying to win me over. After a while i just gave up and gave it to her desires. That's when Trixie caught us kissing."

"Trixie said that's you were angry and cold. She said it wasn't until Jade and you became a 'thing' did you explain and changed the way to were acting."

"of course was cold and pissed off. I had caught the girl I loved more than anything call deadweight. But anyway jade nothing to do with me changing it was coach who did that. He sat me down and talked me through it all. Jade on the other had took my weakness of loneliness and used it to get what she wanted. It work for about 3 months and the I caught on. I told her to stop order me about and then she snapped. We had are first full blown argument. After about an hour of yelling at each other did she finally leave. The next day she acted like nothing happened and continued to try and control me. Every other day end in a argument. I could talk to anyone because we needed the team to stand together. My relationship with jade could of, and did break all our hard work." Brian stopped for a second and lifted up his top to relieve a long thin scar along the side of his stomach.

"she gave me his when I finally ended it and kicked her off the team. Me and Danny agreed to keep it quiet and say she had just found some a better team to play with….that year I never felt so alone. I missed you so much but the whole thing with Jade left to many scars. I needed to know I could trust you to stand by me….and now I don't think I could take it if you left."

Jenny was stunned. She looked at Brian and embraced him tightly. Tears ran down her face as she held him. "Brian I'm not going anywhere. Im your family now. I stand by you for as long as I live. I promise you that. Just know you'll be doing the cooking."

Brian chucked from his position. Vibrations ran over her neck giving her a tingle of pleasure which she pushed away. The pair held each other for a while before Brian pulled away.

"As much as I would love to say let me cook you breakfast it seems none for the bills have been paid and now we have no power or water." Brian said as he tested the cooker and then the tap.

"you could always go pay those bills." Jenny offered with a smirk.

"nope not going to happen. I am going to go to the rental agencies and let them know what's going on." Brian said as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"I'll come too." Jenny said quickly.

"What in just your underwear and my T-shirt, which is still incredibly cute. Look just get dressed and chill out or something. I'll get us some breakfast on the way back ok."

Jenny blushed and remembered how she got vomit all down herself. Not wanting to put fresh clothes on she stripped into her underwear and stole one of Brian tops.

"I'll get dressed agreed but I think I'm going try and rid of that God awful smell."

"What I don't smell anything." Brian said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course you don't now get out. I'm starving." Jenny ordered pointing to the front door.

"Roger that cap." Brian said as he pecked her cheek and left the house. About an hour later he returned with some pasties. They duo dug in and the spend the rest of the cleaning once again. Even once the day was done there was still much to do. They were glad Ted and Ki were coming round tomorrow. They already agreed to tell them about there getting back together there was no real point in keeping it quiet.

They were ready to move on with life and get back what was gone.

A/N and that was that.

Let me know what you thought with a review. Follow and favourite if you liked it and….

I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The hunter becomes the hunted.

Just as Ted and Ki had promised they came to Brian house to see how he was doing. They were immediately put to work in cleaning the house. Ted group only had the rest of the week to get it cleaned. After many hours for work the group got take out. Brian and Jenny wasted no time in telling the pair about their rekindled relationship. Which was met with plenty of congratulations. As the for the rest of week not much happened other than them cleaning the house and playing board game under candle light in the evening.

By the end of week the house was cleaned. Brian some how managed to sell or the stuff he could bring with back to VGHS or London. An inspector came and OK'ed the house. Then Brian handed over the keys and left never to return.

The ride back to VGHS was spent in silence. Brian was still mourning his mother. He decided not to have a funeral and was going to privately cremate her. Jenny had offered to come with him with him when he did so. He agreed not wanting to be alone.

once they arrived back Brian planned to just relax in his room. But when Ted offered to stay in Ki room for a bit so he could have Jenny over he jumped at the idea. Jenny agreed and said she was going to go to her room first to let Trixie know, have a shower and get some clean clothes.

Brian nodded and headed back to his room alone. Dumping his stuff on his bunk and moved to sit on the sofa. He sat there in silence for a bit. Just letting himself run through his emotions and then he felt a single tear fall down his face. He quickly wiped it away. He didn't want to lose it just yet.

Brian tried to find something to keep his mind occupied for a bit until Jenny arrived. He toyed with the idea of playing Field of fire but decided not to as he heard soft 'meow' come from the vents under his bed.

As quickly as he could Brian searched round the room for Cheeto's treats. He once he found them he put a couple in his hand and dove down. Sticking his hand under the bed. He felt the cat nose his hand and then lick it as he ate. Brian reacted quickly grabbing and pulling him from out under the bed.

Brian then sat back on the bed placing Cheto on his lap. The cat rested their and welcomed Brian coming affection. Brian smiled as he stroked his cat. "I've missed you buddy...Has Ted been looking after you...huuh."

Suddenly Brian had a thought. He carefully dug out his phone from his pocket and call Danny, It took a while to get through but a after waiting a few moments. Danny's soft northern accent came through. "What's up Brian, how are you…"

"I'm good coach, working through it but that's not why I called. You see I have this cat, I've had it since i was like 12 and last year I sort of left in the care of my mate at VGHS. I sort of planned to have him back with my mom by the end of the year but you know. So i was wondering if it was OK to have him come back to london with me after graduation. I mean there's nowhere else for him to go."

Danny paused for a second and Brian wondered if the line had cut off or something remember the bad signal he use to have to deal with. But Danny did reply he just had to think about it. "I'll have to get back to you on that mate. I mean I'm cool with it and I'm sure the team would too but like you know we don't own this place. I'll check with the owners and I'll get back to you with an hour of two... OK."

"Ok coach… bye." Brian replied simply before Danny returned the bye and hanged up the phone.

After his call Brian returned to his cat. Stroking it softly and listening to him meow with contemptment. It was then Jenny knocked on the door. Not wanting Cheeto to run Brain called out that the door was open and Jenny let herself in. Brian decided to let cheeto relax on the his bunk as he moved the cat off his lap.

He then walked over to Jenny who had just closed the door. She took off her brown trench coach revealing a pair of tight and short sleep shorts and a baggy VGHS. T-shirt. Brian smirked at the sight and walked over to her. He placed his lips on hers kissing her softly. She returned the kiss. They didn't let it get too hot breaking apart resting their forehead on one another. Jenny spoke in a soft whisper, she voice kind and shoving "You OK."

Brian moved away and sat on the sofa again with a weak sigh. He then lost it. After a week of holding everything in, detracting himself with cleaning the house and sorting out his relationship with the girl he loved. He finally had a chance to accept it and his eyes began to water. "My mom dead Jenny. The only family I ever knew is gone. I don't remember my dad. Only knowing his face from picture around the house...but….but I didn't know him. And now she gone too…. She may of been addicted to gaming and caffeine. But she was there…. Until she lost it completely she would cook for me...cleaned around me...she did everything for me…. But then she lost it. She became absorbed in Field of Fire and became dependant on energy drinks to do anything...But I wasn't there."

Jenny was on him in a second. As soon as she saw him cry and how weak his voice was she embraced him. Placing his head on her lap stroking his hair from his face, rubbing her finger on his cheek. She placed a hand on his arm… "It's wasn't your fault, you were gone for a year and you didn't know how bad it was."

"I should done though… I should've known. I tried to call her, but when she didn't answer I should've known how bad it was. I should of done of done something…. And did i go to visit when I finally came back… No...she had once been there for me...But I had never been there for her. How could I be so selfish." Brian said as he stopped crying and became very angry with himself.

Jenny pulled his face round on her lap, forcing him to look into her eyes. She had tears of her own, she hated seeing Brian like this it hurt her a lot and Brian saw how deeply. Her voice helped but her eyes told him what her voice said. "Brian you are the kindest, most honest man I have ever met. And I love you for it. You put people before yourself all of the time. Really being selfish. But when you are it always for the right reason. You couldn't of known how bad she had gotten. There was no way for you to pick you your calls when you called and when you came back you were so caught up with getting back on track with everything, even if you did try to visit her you would've had time to. Brian I love you...I know you're hurt and I know you might feel lost and alone...but I'm here. I'll alway be here. If you ever need me to talk to or anything just call and I'll come running, just like i know you would for me."

Brian continued to looked deeply into Jenny's eyes even after she finished talking. After a while though he sat up he then held onto Jenny chin and kissed her deeply. She kissed back and the pair lost themselves. They had to break for air but didn't move far. Their foreheads not parting. "Thank you Jenny, for everything. I love you too and like you said if you ever need anything, just call and I'll come running."

Jenny smiled sweetly before pecking Brian lips again, however the kiss remained a simple peck as Cheeto 'meowed' loudly at them as if asking for them to stop being embarrassing. The pair smirk as if thinking the same thing. "How about i go grab my pad and we sit here cuddle and watch a film or something now that we have power and Wi-fi."

"Sounds great." Jenny replied simply moving so Brian could go find his video pad and they could watch said film. Brian sat down after giving jenny a nice view of his ass as he bend down to get the pad. He cycled through the films before finding a romantic comedy of some kind and holding the pad in his hands on with hand and then putting his other arm round Jenny as she relaxed into his chest.

/The next morning./

Jenny awoke to the sound of Ted and Brian talking. She tried to ignore it and pretend she was still asleep, hoping Ted would leave soon. But what happened was quite the opposite. She felt Brian tense and move away slowly and carefully. Jenny opened her eyes to see him walking out the room. On hand gripped in a fist the other tightly holding a controller.

Jenny panicked, she grabbed her trench coach before putting it on and racing to her room. As she got close she heard people talking about a stranger in the quad. Which Jenny knew had something to do with Brian.

Once she entered her room she saw Trixie just leaving their room. She looked very similar to Brian. Tense and pissed the hell off. "Trix what's going on."

Trixie looked at her, her eyes cold and filled rage. Her voice matches her eyes sounding venomous. "she come. She came her of all places I'm going to fucking kill her."

"who came."

"Jade. And she brought some of her lap dogs from the German hounds with her."

Jenny's eyes widened. "oh fuck." was all she said as she raced into their room to quickly put some clothes on. Trixie hadn't waited for her so Jenny had to catch up.

"Hey Trixie how do you know about how the were I mean a few months ago you were curious about why they broke up."

"I had decided to ask Brian last month. I knew we didn't come here just to find a new player for our team and that jade wouldn't just leave like she apparently did. I told not to give me anymore bullshit and he didn't part of me wishes he did though because right now I just want to rip that girl apart."

"I know what you mean." Jenny said simply. Although she did show it the fact that jade could be nearby infuriated Jenny. She damn right hated her not that she had ever seen her. But when the pair finally got the quad her body wanted to grab her and beat the living shit out of her.

/Brian./

He stood face to face with her. After 6 long month she stood him. Her messy black hair and piercing green eyes which matches her name. Jade Kempston stood before him. A sweet smile plastered on her face.

"hey Brian how glad you that I track you down so we could be together again." jade asked sweetly.

"I think you should be asking how pissed off am I that the did this. I came here to get away from you. I deleted your number so you could talk to me. The last few months should of told you how little I want to do with you bitch." Brian spat.

"don't talk to her like that." One of Jade German lap dogs shot with a thick German accent.

"It ok Joe...Brian, darling your not think straight. Why don't we go talk away from all of these people. Sort everything out, ok."

"He not going anywhere with you. Jade." Trixie spat as she pushed her way beside Brian Jenny joined them as well.

"Trixie...unpleasant as ever. This has nothing to do with you so why don't you go piss off ok...and you I don't think I've met you. Which means it has nothing to do with you either." jade said with a wicked smirk believing she was in control.

"It you who will be pissing off. I'm his girlfriend so this has everything to do with me. Now I can tell Brian doesn't like having you here so fuck off." Jenny spat really wanting these people gone. Brian put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"at least your rebound kind of good looking. Alright Brian let's make a bet."

Brian ignored jade comment about Jenny for now but decided to play jade's little game. "Ok what do you have in mind."

"A friendly 3 V 5. And seeing as you have the disadvantage I'll let you pick the weapons loadouts and map. But if I win you come back to me and we forget everything that happened. Starting again with the my new team the hounds."

Brian looked from jade to Trixie and then finally Jenny the two girls nodded at him agreeing to play. "Fine but if I win. You get out my life. You were are the rebound desperate to mean more after all.

Jade was pissed spitting at Brian feet she made it clear she agreed to the terms. Brian then lead the to the training room. Jenny and Trixie bring up the rear. "we have to win this."

Jenny sounded almost worried but Trixie smirked at her. "we will. Jade relying on man power to win the one not skill. We have skill and if I know Brian he'll already have something up his sleeve."

Jenny nodded calming herself. She knew they could win she just didn't want to lose Brian after only just getting him back.

/training room./

Everyone but Brian waited outside as Brian set everything up. Jade team tried to stare Jenny and Trixie down but failed big time. As Brian left the room he told jade and her team to go over per game stuff as he would do out here. Jade nodded and lead her team inside. Brain turned to looked at the pair in front of him. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Ok I don't know much about this team other than jade. But I do know jade is a sniping only player she not much good at anything else. I imagine she'll try to make it so she can use one i think I'll let her. It'll give her the confidence she need to fall into our trap. Jenny I'm going to let you snipe as well. Keep the shots as few as possible only take the shot if you think you can kill. Trixie i need the playing bait. Keep them off me and into Jenny cross hairs. I'll be doing my thing. Got it."

Jenny and Trixie nodded and then the trio entered room. As soon as they did Jade spoke. "Brian these loadouts seem kind of one sided. Can I please use a sniper rifle, just to make things fair."

Brian nodded. "ok but only if Jenny can snipe as well. Like you said keeping things Fair."

Jade mumbled something which Brian took as acceptance. The group then loaded into the game ready for a fight.

/in game./

Brian, jenny and Trixie all stood in spawn zone. The countdown ticked away and Brian looked at the paths before him forming a plan in his head. "OK this is a simple deathmatch. We all get 3 lives first team to wipe the other out wins. Once the game starts I going to head to the right, Trixie you take the left. Jenny I want you to find a good vantage point. Tell were you seen them but don't shoot. I want you to take the first kill on jade. Once you killed her. Move and start taking out anyone you see. Trixie once Jenny has made her kill you will take her role. Only make sure you only kill jade but make sure she has no idea your coming. She be looking out for Jenny not you. Then finally I'll take the final kill. This way she can't find a solid target to hunt and the hunter becomes the hunted."

"right….understood cap." Jenny and Trixie replied at the same time. The countdown final finished after this and they all made their way to fulfill their goal.

It was only a few seconds into the game when Trixie got her first kills. By some random luck she ran into 2 dudes. Having better reflecties she managed to take the out before the could do anything.

Brain on the other hand got his first set of kills about 2 minutes in. He found a enemy camping but was yet to spot him. So Brian snuck up to him and slammed his tomahawk into his back. Killing him.

The noise made it easy for 2 more guys to hear. They rushed the room but Brian gunned them down in seconds. But he was later killed by a well placed shot to the back of the head by jade.

Jade was proud of her kill and didn't realise the mistake she had made. Jenny heard the shot and Following the sound she found jade hiding in a tall tower in the center of the map. Jenny cursed her self for not looking there first but she put it out of her mind as she lined up the shot. Taking a slow breath as she pulled the trigger Jenny made a clean headshot on jade. Her body went limp before shattering.

"Trixie you're up." Jenny said as she scored 2 more head shots and moved position.

Trixie raced through the town. Using bigger buildings as hiding point for when enemies past by. She smirk as a group of 3 past her and were later killed by Brian and Jenny. That was 2 out. Making it a even playing field. Trixie kept moving until she reached a building near jade's team respawn point. She entered and saw Jade hiding. With only her pistol out. Trixie shock her head disappointed that she had thought this chick was a good player. She then drilled a hole in her chest with close ranged assault fire.

"Have fun Brian." Trixie said simply as she she ran to find more players to kill.

Brian was nearby when Trixie killed jade. He watched her leave the respawn point. He tailed her all way to her new sniping point. He just sat watching her as she tried killing. Jenny and Trixie. They ignored her as they quick work of the others on jade's team. Brian decided to make his move.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled out his tomahawk. He began by slamming her head into the floor a few times and the dug his tomahawk into her back. Driving it upward from her waist up her neck. He finished his kill by stomping on her head.

'game over team bravo wins.'

/IRL./

Jade took off her headset slowly before looking deeply into Brian eyes from across the table. She mentally begged him not to do what she knew he would.

He looked back at her. "get off my school and out my life. But remember this is but a taste of what time come in the seasonal. So i'll see you then but for now...Fuck the hell off."

Jade looked from Brian to Trixie who looked angry and disappointed. Like a betrayed friends, which she was. Jade then looked over to Jenny and as soon as she did she wished she hadn't. Jenny looked angry and radiated hatred towards. Jade wanted out so she left as quickly as could.

She only looking back once to get one finally lasting look at Brian. He looked at her pushing her to leave.

When Jade finally left Brian relaxed. Holding onto the back of the chair. Trixie squeezed his shoulder and before walking out. Jenny then hugged him, holding him close. No words were passed. They weren't needed. It had been a long week and it was finally ending. They both just wanted to relax and finally move on to the bright stage of their lives.

A/N and that was it. Review to let me know what you thought. Follow and favourite if you like.

And i will see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry to take so long to update but hey I have no excuse. Heads up there is a time skip cz i taken so long to update.

Chapter 6: Struggling.

It had been several months since the incident with jade and her cronies. At first things had been good, Brian and Jenny were able to work on their budding relationship which could easily crumble at anytime and with the things Brian knew it could happen much sooner than expected. He had more secrets that he was yet to tell Jenny, he had told he was changed, his life wasn't simple anymore. First it had been running away to start a team on the other side of the world, then it a failed abusive relationship and finally he got left alone with no family, he was on his own. Of course he knew if he told Jenny that she would get mad and tell him he was bullshitting. But knowing something and feeling something was two different things.

He knew he had Jenny, that they had strong feeling for eachother but it was had to feel the strength of those feelings when they had been betrayed once before. So Brian buried himself in work, which was why Brian found himself sat on the roof of the dorm building. He had just finished watching a friendly match between the English Lions and the Aussie roos. It was a good match but Brain wasn't watching it for fun, he was watching it to learn, to see the weakness and the strength of each team.

With a though Brain scribbled down so notes before looking out to the courtyard. He took a deep breath. In 3 days himself and Trixie would be returning to the UK and Jenny was Joining them this time. It was p to him to get his team getting ready for the season games, the pressure was mounting up. He had to do well he had to bring his team to victory, they had worked so hard and they most definitely deserved might of had his own shit to deal with that wasn't there problem. Suddenly his cell buzzed in his pocket.

Pulling it out of his pocket he looked to see he had a text from jenny asking where he was. He sent a reply and waited. A few moments later Jenny sat next to him, it took a second to notice as he continued writing his notes. Jenny began to awkward as Brian Ignored he and she had to resort to clearing his throat to get his attention. She watched as Brian smirked like it was some joke. "I now your there Matrix but i need to get this down before I forget it."

A few seconds later Brian tucked the book in his trousers before lying down with his arms outstretched. Jenny took his signal and laid next to him. The laid there in silence, before Jenny more her head to look at Brian, she then moved and kissed him. "Hey what wrong."

Brain took a deep breath. "Nothing really just stress, I mean this time next week we're going to be neck deep in training making sure that we are able to take down every team that we meet, if were not then it's on me."

Jenny eyed him for a second trying to think of the right words. "You know that's not true,I've seen you. The team seen and played with you. They know your doing everything you can to see that were ready whatever happens it won't be your fault, hell the rest of the world has 5 years plus more experience than us if we don't do well it just means we go to do better."

They weren't the right words. Brian stood up abruptly. Talking to the edge of the building. His back to her. " It's more complicated than that."

Brian took a breath. He had told anyone this, the team didn't know, it was just himself and Danny who had told him just before he left to come to VGHS. This knowledge didn't help matters it just added to the pile and in telling Jenny the secret he was about share was a way of hiding his lonliness. It was a short term fix but right now that was all he need before he found a way to put his head on straight. "Our team, the Kings were on probation. Our sponcers are dodge and have given us 2 very strict rules that if were going to become a true pro team we were going to have to follow. The first rule if that we have 5 memebers no more, no subs or anything, just a small limited team that managble with our budget. It was part of the reason we kept Jade around for so long." It wasn't, he had kept her around because as horrible as she was she archored him, giving him a centre to get his agression out...it wasn't pretty.

"The second rule was that in our first tourument we have to get to the semi finals. No one else know so please keep it quite I don't want to give them this pressure on top of everything else."

Jenny's eyes widened not out fear and worry for her dream, which was surpising, no her eyes widened because something had clicked in her head. Brian had snapped. He might of told her out right the 4 simple words made it clear. 'On top of everything else.' it all made sense. The team had no piles of crap to deal with, she had spoken to them in private...well with Trixie, as she had all the numbers and accounts which Jenny wasn't allowed to get until she was approved by Danny, it was a dumb rule but she understood, the team was underground and had to keep everything about their team quite. Accroding to Trixie, Danny track where calls were made and where the phones were. When Jenny questioned it as creepy Trixie assured her that it was only until they made their debut.

However with all her talks with the other team made it clear that the only person with any life issues was Brian. Everyone knew it even if he was very good at hiding it but the cracks were starting to show and it all started with the way he had acted ever since jade had showed up. At first she throught it was because he didn't want to lose, having the same drive she had. But now she knew it wasn't that. She knew that everything had got on top of him. The rules had been put in place were clear he was struggling.

Not wanting to show that she knew he was struggling and scare him depper inside of himself jenny wore a fake smile, standing up and taking both his hand which placed on her hips before pulled Brian in for a kiss, a kiss which was meant to give him the message that she was there for him. When they broke Brian looked at her with a lost expression not knowing the reason for the kiss. Then Jenny spoke. "Then we better win."

Brian nodded and pulled Jenny into a hug holding her tighter than he was meant to, holding her like he was going to lose her, only confirming Jenny supiousion. For the next hour they held eachother, then they decided to call it a night a return to there rooms. Brian to fill his brain with work and Jenny to fix of a way to help Brian, all she knew right now was that she needed the teams help.

A/N and done hope you enjoyed it let me know in the reviews, follow and favourite if you like and I will see you in the next one.


End file.
